csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bob Starling
Robert "Bob" Starling is a serial killer who appeared in the CSI: Miami season eight finale All Fall Down and season nine premire Fallen. Background Starling was a professor at Miami-Dade University and Melissa Walls was his grad student. At some unknown point, the two of them became lovers and started secretly dating. When Melissa was turned in by Janice Potter for forging results on a deadly experiment, she was expelled and he was held indirectly responsible. As a result Bob was denied tenure at Date University by a commitee comprising of Neal Brusatti and Stephen Madsen. After this, Starling began plotting his revenge with Melissa at the three people he held responsible for all their misfortunes. All Fall Down Starling began his spree of killings before they even began by sending each member of the CSI team a letter with puzzle pieces, which they, when assembled, reveal a depiction of a woman in the crosshairs of a rifle. Shortly after sending the letters, he positions a rifle controlled by WiFi near Janice Potter's house, where he kills her right in front of her daughter. After this, Starling sends another letter for the CSI's to Janice's husband, which shows his next target. Soon after, he triggered the automatic pool-cover while Neal Brusatti, one of the professors who denied him tenure, was swimming in the pool, trapping and killing him. Afterwards, Starling spray-painted his next clue for the CSI's about his next victim, the logo that is on fire. While he is doing all of this, Melissa, persuaded by Starling to aid him, is intentionally misleading the CSI's into thinking that she is the one committing the killings. The CSI's eventually figure out that the logo belongs to a perfume company and Stephen Madsen possesses some of its products. They manage to save Madsen, who had accidentally set himself on fire with potassium that was placed (by Starling) in a perfume bottle that he used. This eventually leads to Horatio Caine and Frank Tripp confronting him. Starling confesses, only to reveal that he set a trap back at the crime lab for lethal freon gas to kill everyone. Fallen Horatio manges to get there in time to save almost everyone at the crime lab. Unfortunatly, Jesse Cardoza was killed as a result of the attack and all the evidence needed to convict Starling is unusable in court. Soon afterwards, Horatio and Ryan Wolfe arrive at Melissa's place to interrogate her, only to find her in a death trap. They rescue her and find that the rifle used as part of the death trap belonged to a janitor working at Miami-Dade University. However, Calleigh Duquesne finds that the rifle's bullets contain fine sand instead of gunpowder; the sand prevents the bullets from actually being fired. The CSI's conclude that have been misled by Melissa (who had set up the death trap herself) and thrown them off her trail again, but this time for Jesse's murder. Melissa then helps Starling escape police custody with the help of another rifle controlled by WiFi and a distraction Starling arranged in the "They All Fall Down" note pointing to a bomb at a pier. Starling then tries to make his escape on boat when Melissa confronts him about setting her up and he unintentionally incriminates himself, for Melissa, having been arrested prior to their meeting, made a deal with Horatio and was wired. He and Melissa are then arrested for murder. Modus Operandi Starling targeted people whom he believe wronged him. He creates sophisticated devices to kill his victims like remote-controlled guns and sprays that burn when in contact with water. Before he does however he taunts the cops with clues he sents before commiting the murders. This act is to prove that he is smarter then everyone and that people are wrong for dening him what he believes is his. Known Victims *Janice Potter *Neal Brusatti *Stephen Madsen *Frank Tripp Known Victims by Proxy The following were attacked by Melissa Walls in the CSI lab freon gas attack: *Jesse Cardoza *Calleigh Duquesne *Ryan Wolfe *Natalia Boa Vista *Walter Simmons *Numerous unnamed employees Appearances *Season 8 **All Fall Down *Season 9 **Fallen ﻿ Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Serial killers by proxy